Quand Axel devient un Dieu
by x-Fanatique-x
Summary: Axel a trouvé un quiz. Il le fait découvrir à Riku et Léon... Que se passe-t-il ? Très court, trois OS, et trois yaoi... Plus ou moins ! T pour les sous entendus... FICTION TERMINEE !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Quand Axel devient un Dieu…

**Auteur :** X-Fanatique-X

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix.

**Résumé : **Axel a trouvé un quiz. Il le fait découvrir à Riku et Léon... Que se passe-t-il ? Très court, trois OS, et trois yaoi... Plus ou moins !

_Il l'avait contacté, en sueur apparemment, et lui demandait de se rendre chez lui. Il avait accepté, et une fois arrivé chez lui, il le vit, tout sourire. Il lui tendit une feuille, remplie à la va-vite. Il l'observa, et sourit. Si cela échouait, il allait morfler. _

Riku : Sora, tu peux venir s'il te plait ? J'aimerai que tu fasses un petit truc pour moi…

Sora s'approcha, un sourire accroché aux lèvres : Riku lui demandait enfin quelque chose, après toutes ces années !

Sora : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Riku : Tiens. Je vais te poser des questions, et tu écriras les réponses sur cette feuille.

Sora : Ecrire ? Je peux pas les dire à haute voix ?

Riku : Non, sinon le jeu ne marchera pas.

Sora : OK ! Alors, on commence ?

Riku eu un rire pas très saint. Il avait hâte…

Riku : Alors, nomme un endroit.

Sora : N'importe lequel ?

Riku : Oui.

Sora : … C'est bon !

Riku : Nomme le nom d'une personne. Homme ou femme, on s'en moque un peu…

Sora : Si tu le dis… Voilà.

Riku : As-tu un nom qui te viens à l'esprit ? Tu dois répondre par oui ou non.

Sora : Ok…

Riku : Ecrit un nombre de un à cent.

Sora : Un à cent ? Celui que je veux en plus ? Heu… Je sais pas… Ah, je sais ! C'est bon !

Riku : Quel est ton fruit préféré ?

Sora : Bah tu le sais non ? C'est-

Riku : Ecrit-le !

Sora : C'est bon, c'est bon…

Riku : Ensuite… Nomme une personne.

Sora : Hum…

Riku : Ecrit une phrase.

Sora : … … … … … … … … … … … Ok.

Riku : Est-ce que tu tiens à tes amis ?

Sora : ! … voilà.

Riku : Ecrit un nombre de un à cent, pas le même que la dernière fois si possible.

Sora : Sans blague. Tu peux pas m'aider ?

Riku : Non~ !

Sora : Mouais… C'est fait.

Riku : Un autre.

Sora : Raah ! Ca m'énerve tous ces nombres ! En plus, j'suis pas doué en maths…

Riku : T'inquiète pas, c'est presque fini !

Sora : Ouf… Alors, au suivant !

Riku : Nomme une autre personne. … Ecrit une autre phrase…

Sora : Il reste combien de questions ?

Riku : Deux. Que préfères-tu : jumeaux ou triplets ?

Sora, rouge pivoine : Euh… C'est bon… ?

Riku : Et enfin : Pourquoi les gens vont à l'école ?

Sora resta pantois. Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait ? Bah tiens, justement…

Sora : C'est bon ! Et maintenant ?

Riku : Je vais te poser d'autres questions, mais tu répondras à l'oral, et avec les réponses que tu as mises sur ta feuille. Comme avant, il y a quatorze questions. La première que je vais te posé, tu répondras avec la première que je t'avais posé. Compris ?

Sora : Oui, à peu près…

L'argenté sorti une feuille pliée en quatre de sa poche, la déplia et sourit. Ô que c'était une bonne idée. Il allait vénérer Axel, dans pas longtemps…

Riku : Où étais-tu la nuit dernière ?

Sora : A Twilight Town.

Riku : Avec qui ?

Sora : Avec toi…

Riku : On s'est embrassé ?

Sora, rouge de honte : Oui…

Riku : _huhu_… Combien de fois ?

Sora : … … 86…

Riku : Quel goût ça avait ?

Sora : Pamplemousse…

Riku : Miam ! A qui l'as-tu dis ?

Sora : Merlin…

Riku : Qu'est qu'il a dit ?

Sora : C'est comme les morses…

Riku, se retenant de rire : Est-ce que vous l'avez fait ?

Sora : Fait quoi* ?

Riku : L'amour, béta.

Sora était hyper rouge. De un parce qu'il avait mis une réponse pas très correcte, mais aussi par le fait que Riku était très à l'aise avec le sujet. C'est avec une petite voix que Sora répondit…

Sora : … oui….

Riku, content : Combien de fois ?

Sora : … … …

Riku : J'ai pas entendu… ?

Sora : 99… … …

Riku, mort de rire de l'intérieur : Quel âge avions-nous ?

Sora : … 16…

Riku : _Mais c'est pas loin de notre vrai âge en plus ! _A qui d'autre l'as-tu dis ?

Sora : Aerith…

Riku : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

Sora : Oh my god…

Riku : Quel est le résultat de vos activités ?

Sora : Triplets…

Riku : Et la dernière : Pourquoi l'a-t-on fait ?

Sora : Parce qu'on est cons….

C'est décidé : Riku croyait en Dieu. Dieu-Axel. Mais cela ne s'arrête pas là, non ! Sora affichait une moue indescriptible. Riku s'approcha de lui, le prenant dans ces bras.

Riku : Mais si tu veux, on peut faire TOUT ce que tu as dis…

*Trop innocent le Sora…

Voilà ^^ Petit –voire gros- délire ! Il y aura deux autres chapitres : un avec Axel et Roxas et un autre avec Léon et Cloud. Dans le gros, ce sera un peu pareil, mais certains petits détails vont changés… J'ai déjà ma petite idée sur ce propos… Mwahahahahahha *rire diabolique*

Ah oui aussi : c'est ma première fiction sur KH ^^ Je trouve que le texte fait un peu « théâtre »… Mais bon, dites-moi ce que vous en penser s'il vous plait !


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Quand Axel devient un Dieu…

**Auteur :** X-Fanatique-X

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix.

**Résumé : **Axel a trouvé un quiz. Il le fait découvrir à Riku et Léon... Que se passe-t-il ? Très court, trois OS, et trois yaoi... Plus ou moins !

_Son portable sonna. Il décrocha, et entendit qu'il était épuisé. Du moins, d'après le ton de sa voix. Il lui ordonna de se rendre chez lui. Il n'eut même pas l'occasion de lui répondre qu'il avait raccroché. Ok… Il lui avait promis « une bonne surprise ». Mouais… Pourquoi pas… Il arriva chez lui, et vit un argenté sortir, le sourire aux lèvres. Dieu il va tomber de la merde. Bref, il le vit, une feuille bleue dans les mains. Il le la lui donna, un air pas très saint collé sur le visage. Il la lut, et sorti dans le même état que l'argenté. _

Léon : Cloud, viens.

Cloud : Non.

Léon : Alors c'est moi qui viens.

Cloud : Si tu veux.

Quels bavards ! Ils me cassent les oreilles là ! Heum. Léon s'avança donc vers son colocataire. Pour diverses raisons, ces deux là vivaient ensemble depuis quelques semaines. Inutile de préciser que c'était quelque tendu entre eux !

Léon : Tiens.

Cloud : ?

Léon : J'te pose des questions, tu écris les réponses.. Clair ?

Cloud : … Pourquoi pas.

Léon : Nomme un endroit.

Cloud : …

Léon : Nomme le nom d'une personne.

Cloud : …

Léon : As-tu un nom, oui ou non.

Cloud : …

Léon : Ecrit un nombre de un à cent.

Cloud : …

Léon : Fruit préféré.

Cloud : …

Léon : Nomme une personne.

Cloud : …

Léon : Phrase.

Cloud : … … …

Léon : Tu tiens à tes amis –ou au peu de personnes qui t'entourent.

Cloud : … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Léon : Un nombre, de un à cent.

Cloud : …

Léon : Un autre.

Cloud : …

Léon : Une autre personne.

Cloud : … … …

Léon : Autre phrase.

Cloud : … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Léon : Jumeaux ou triplets ?

Cloud : … Pardon ?

Léon : Tu préfères quoi : jumeaux ou triplets ?

Cloud : … … …

Léon : Pourquoi on va à l'école ?

Cloud : ….

Léon : Maintenant, je vais te poser d'autres questions. Tu y répondras oralement avec les réponses que t'as mises sur ta feuille. Questions différentes cependant.

Cloud : Ok.

Léon : T'étais où la nuit dernière ?

Cloud : Dans ton cul.

Léon : Avec qui ?

Cloud : … Sephiroth.

Léon : Vous vous êtes embrassés ?

Cloud : Oui.

Léon, gloups : Combien de fois ?

Cloud : 5

Léon : Quel goût ça avait ?

Cloud : Banane.

Léon : A qui tu l'as dis ?

Cloud : Yuffie.

Léon : Elle a dit quoi ?

Cloud : Que j'étais un jeudi.

Léon : Est-ce que vous l'avez fait ?

Cloud : Oui…

Léon : Combien de… fois ?

Cloud : 45.

Léon, quasiment mort : Quel âge aviez-vous ?

Cloud : 54

Léon : A qui d'autre l'as-tu dis ?

Cloud : Toi.

Léon : Bah j'suis content, moi… Qu'est que j'ai dis ?

Cloud : « Enculé ».

Léon : … Quel est le résultat de vos… activités ?

Cloud : Jumeaux.

Léon, achevé : Pourquoi l'avez-vous fait ?

Cloud : Parce que je t'aime.

Techniquement parlant, la dernière phrase ne répond pas à la question. Mais Léon vit dans le regard de Cloud qu'il était sérieux. Le balafré se jeta avidement sur les lèvres du blond, désireux de posséder ce corps si excitant.

Léon : Tu veux pas échanger, dans tes réponses, ma place avec celle de Sephiroth ?

Cloud : Avec joie.

Léon eut une dernière pensée avant de faire un peu de sport avec son amant : _Axel, tu remontes dans mon estime._

Voilà ! Je pensais faire un truc du genre, Léon se mange un râteau mais au final, il ne se l'ai pas pris ^^ M'en étant pris un récemment, ça fait pas que du bien…. Bref, le prochain sera Axel et Roxas bien entendu, mais je carbure aux reviews moi x3

Non, je blague ^^ Mettez en une si vous avez le temps, ça fait toujours plaisir !


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Quand Axel devient un Dieu…

**Auteur :** X-Fanatique-X

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix.

**Résumé : **Axel a trouvé un quiz. Il le fait découvrir à Riku et Léon... Que se passe-t-il ? Très court, trois OS, et trois yaoi... Plus ou moins !

Note : Merci à MrRoxasSora et à Sushi-ChiIi pour avoir été les premiers/premières à avoir mis un commentaire ! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre ne vous décevra pas ^^

_Il les avait appelés, pour que cela les aide. Apparemment, vu les coups de téléphone, ça avait marché pour eux. Alors, pourquoi pas pour lui ? Il saisit son téléphone, composa un numéro et attendit… Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un décroche. Il lui demanda de venir chez lui, pour « s'amuser ». Il accepta, mais se méfia un petit peu. Un fois sur le palier de la porte, il toqua…_

Axel : Roxas ! Entre, entre !

Axel invita Roxas à entrer. Ce dernier avança, retirant ses chaussures, et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Axel : Alors, voilà : je te propose un truc !

Roxas, hésitant : Qui est ?

Axel : Un jeu ! Je te pose quelques questions, et tu y réponds par l'écrit ! Ensuite, on fera la deuxième manche…

Roxas, pas DU TOUT rassuré : Euh… Y'a un piège ?

Axel : Non, non pas du tout ! Juste pour le fun !

Roxas, pas convaincu pour autant : Mouais…

Axel, tout sourire : Chouette ! Alors tiens, une feuille, un stylo, installe-toi… Voilà ! Première question : Nomme un endroit !

Roxas : Ok.

Axel : Nomme le nom d'une personne.

Roxas : Fille ou garçon ?

Axel : Comme tu veux !

Roxas : D'accord…

Axel : As-tu un nom ? Oui ou non ?

Roxas : …

Axel : Ensuite… euh… Ah oui : Ecrit un nombre entre un et cent.

Roxas : Un et cent ? Euh, pourquoi pas…

Axel : Quel est ton fruit préféré ?

Roxas : … … Dur… Euh… C'est bon !

Axel : Nomme une personne.

Roxas : La même ?

Axel : Non. Une autre.

Roxas : C'est fait…

Axel : Ecrit une phrase quelconque. Celle que tu veux, quoi.

Roxas : J'avais compris… Voilà.

Axel : Est-ce que tu tiens à tes amis ?

Roxas : Comme si c'était pas assez évident… Ok, ensuite ?

Axel : Ecrit un nombre de un à cent.

Roxas : Encore ? Pff…. C'est bon.

Axel : Ne t'inquiète pas : encore un autre !

Roxas : Je vais te tuer… Il reste combien de questions ?

Axel : Euh… 1, 2, 3… Il en reste quatre !

Roxas : Ouf ! Alors ?

Axel : Nomme une autre personne ainsi qu'une autre phrase.

Roxas : … … … … … … … D'accord. Après ?

Axel : Tu préfères les jumeaux ou les triplets ?

Roxas, rouge : Euh… … Ok…

Axel : Pourquoi les gens vont à l'école ?

Roxas : … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Axel : Voilà ! Alors maintenant, je vais te poser d'autres questions qui n'ont aucun rapport avec celles que je viens de te poser et tu y répondras avec les réponses que t'as mises. En gros, la première question, tu y réponds avec ta première réponse. Ok ?

Roxas : Euh… Pas tout à fait… Tu me poses d'autres questions et j'y réponds avec mes réponses ? … Aaaaah ok ! J'ai compris !

Axel se leva du fauteuil où il était assis et revint avec une feuille vert pistache. Qui sentait le café. Euh… Il se rassit, observant Roxas dans le blanc des yeux. Des yeux que l'on pourrait qualifier de hors du commun. Si bleu… Un océan de sensations. On pourrait s'y noyer !

Axel : Où étais-tu la nuit dernière ?

Roxas : A Atlantica.

Axel : Avec Qui ?

Roxas : Toi.

Axel, heureux pour on ne sait quelle raison : On s'est embrassé ?

Roxas, pas gêné apparemment : Oui.

Axel : Combien de fois :

Roxas, toujours pas gêné : 72.

Axel : Quel goût ça avait ?

Roxas : Pastèque.

Axel, jubilant : A qui l'as-tu dis ?

Roxas marqua une pause.

Roxas : Au Père Noël.

Axel : C'est chou !

Roxas : Ta gueule !

Axel : Ensuite… Qu'est qu'il a dit ?

Roxas : « Je veux participer »….

Axel, rougissant : _Non, merci…_ Est-ce qu'on l'a fait ?

Roxas, perdant soudainement ses moyens : Euh… oui…

Axel : Combien de fois ?

Roxas de pouvait pas répondre ! S'il avait su que ça se passerait comme cela, il aurait tout de suite refusé de jouer à ce jeu…

Roxas, tout rouge : 23…

Axel : _Pas mal !_ Quel âge on avait ?

Roxas : 3…

Axel : _Euh…_A qui d'autre l'as-tu dis ?

Roxas : … Saïx…

Axel : Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Roxas : … … … « C'est parfait »… … …

Axel : _Saïx, je t'aime !_ Quel est le résultat de vos activités ?

Roxas : Des… triplets…

Axel : Pourquoi l'a-t-on fait ?

Roxas : Pour avoir de la culture… … …

Axel était aux anges ! Mais vu que ce petit jeu avait l'air d'avoir réveillé le « mini-Roxas* », il fallait bien qu'il s'en occupe… Il s'avança vers un Roxas tout gêné, et déposa un léger bisou sur la joue. Enfin… C'est ce qu'il comptait faire. Mais Roxas avait tourné la tête juste avant donc, un joli petit baiser bien fougueux pour nos tourtereaux ! Pour sur, les voisins de Cloud et Léon, Riku et Sora, ainsi que ceux d'Axel et Roxas, n'ont pas dû beaucoup dormir, cette nuit-là…

*Qui a compris le sous-entendu ? XD

Voilà, c'est fini ! Au final, je l'aurais fini en pas longtemps, cette fic ! Merci à tout ceux qui ont lu ma fiction et je compte revenir avec un lemon ! Ou pas…

Surprise ^^

Reviews ?


End file.
